The use of roll risers is well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,889 to Boyse discloses an open-celled roll riser that is comprised of a honeycomb core surrounded by deck sheets. The ends of the deck sheets are secured to the ends of the honeycomb core and include integrally formed score indentations in the deck sheet along the edges of the core and along the midpoint of the deck sheets. The roll riser collapses around the fold lines and the honeycomb core collapses therewithin. The roll riser may be moved from a collapsed configuration to an expanded configuration by pulling the opposing ends of the deck sheets which are secured to the core away from each other until the sides of the deck sheets generally abut the core.
While this type of device or roll riser has worked effectively in prior applications, it tends to collapse due to the natural tendencies of the honeycomb core to collapse and of the score indentations which tend to urge the deck sheets of the roll riser outwardly. The present invention is intended to present further improvements to the prior art roll riser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,889 so as to prevent the roll riser from collapsing during use.